


Wouldn't Mind It

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: grangersnape100, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headmaster Severus Snape, Mistletoe, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione doesn't mind getting caught under the mistletoe.





	Wouldn't Mind It

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: mistletoe challenge
> 
> Author's Notes: Not beta'd. Also, I don't own these characters.

**Wouldn't Mind It**

"I can't believe we're in this predicament again," Hermione huffed under her breath. Looking up, she narrowed her eyes at the small bunch of mistletoe hanging above them.   
  
"I suspect that one of the other staff are behind it," Severus answered. "I'll get to the bottom of this, Professor Granger."  
  
"Well, I mean…" Hermione trailed off nervously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that I don't mind kissing you under the mistletoe, that's all."  
  
" _Oh_."   
  
"In fact, I wouldn’t mind kissing you without the mistletoe either."  
  
"Is that so, Professor Granger?"  
  
"It is, Headmaster." She smiled bravely before pressing her lips to his.


End file.
